My Happy Ending
by Serena Fallenheart
Summary: He was everything I wanted. But I didn't know he was merely acting. Wow. So much for my happy ending. One-sided StiCy, oneshot songfic.


My Happy Ending

**Summary: **He was everything I wanted. But I didn't know he was merely acting. Wow. So much for my happy ending. One-sided StiCy, oneshot songfic.

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail© by Hiro Mashima

_Drip. _A single tear flowed out of Lucy's eyes, followed by more of its grouped rushing down her cheeks. Soft sobs escaped her mouth, hiccups standing in line just behind. She sat in her fully dark apartment, curled up beside her bed. Her blonde hair was cascading messily on her sides, her usually cheerful hazel orbs now shone a dull color of tears. She could hear faint sounds of fireworks from her window, which told her that the festival had just ended. She didn't care. She used to love fireworks, love festivals, but this one was all screwed up, thanks to a certain blonde dragon slayer.

Sting Eucliffe, along with some other Sabertooth members, joined Fairy Tail after the Grand Magic Games threeyears ago. With Fairy Tail back on the top of the guild charts, Jiemma decided to disband Sabertooth and disappeared with no trace. Not knowing where to go, Fairy Tail welcomed their members with open hearts, and not long after, Sting and Lucy had gone out. There were some complications at first, including Natsu, Gray and even Loke to actually disagree with their relationship. But after a few convincing from Lucy, and a few huge knocks on the head from yours truly Erza Scarlet, they managed to live with the fact.

But then, Minerva came to Fairy Tail, and that was when Lucy's world turned up side down. Sting, who supposedly used to have feelings for Minerva, began to spend more time with the latter compared to Lucy. He started ignoring her, not returning her calls. He did not even bother to drop by her apartment daily, like how he used to do. Then it was that night at the festival that Sting told Lucy they should break up. Why? Because he didn't really have that kind of feelings for Lucy. He went out with her just to keep his minds off a certain dark-haired woman. And that was how she ended curled up in her room like this.

_Knock knock._ Lucy looked straight up when she heard knocks on her door. She rushed to it and swing it wide open, hoping to see an apologetic Sting standing in front of her, but was a bit disappointed when she saw Erza instead.

''Lucy, may I come in?'' Erza asked carefully, looking at her tear-streaked face and disappointed expression. She clearly was expecting someone, but not her.

Lucy gave a small nod and stepped to the side a little, letting Erza enter her apartment. When she closed the door, she slid to her knees and cried out loud, silently cursing herself for thinking that the idiot white dragon slayer would appear at her doorstep. He must be enjoying his time with Minerva at the festival, not spending his time to come over to her house and apologize. Then she felt warm hands embracing her, Erza's to be exact, she was patting her head while asking what's the matter with her, like an elder sister comforting her younger sibling. Slowly, she told the whole ordeal with Sting and Minerva to the red-head who listened attentively, not interrupting even once. When she was done, the scarlet-haired woman smiled knowingly at Lucy, then told her a plan in her mind. Lucy has some revenge to do, anyway.

**THE NEXT DAY (T^T)**

The usual rowdy Fairy Tail was up in the morning, where on one side some half-naked guy and a fire-breathing dragon slayer was busy arguing with each other and on the other, some other members were quarreling or fighting as usual. But someone was missing, to be exact _some people _were missing_._ A certain white-haired bartender, the scarlet-haired mage, the celestial mage, and the 'drinking queen' to be more peculiar. Then all of a sudden, there was a strum of guitar, coming from the stage, to where the whole guild's undivided attention were headed to. On stage was the four missing mages in the guild, each having their own instruments ready. Cana was on the drums, Erza on bass guitar, while Mira and Lucy were on electric guitars.

''STING EUCLIFFE!'' Lucy shouted into the mike set in front of her, startling the said mage from his conversation with Minerva, ''This one's for you, you bastard.'' At the end of her statement, Cana started to beat on the drums while the others started playing their instruments too.

_So much for my happy ending  
__Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_Let's talk this over  
__It's not like we're dead  
__Was it something I did?  
__Was it something You said?_

Lucy didn't know why exactly he chose Minerva over her. Their relationship was smooth, they rarely have arguments. It was as if they loved each other, truly. It was the two of them against the world, and nothing could stop them. Was it something she did, that made Sting still think of Minerva? Or was it something Sting always said to Minerva, then said it to Lucy, that made her so unforgettable?

_Don't leave me hanging  
__In a city so dead  
__Held up so high  
__On such a breakable thread_

Lucy hated cliffhangers. She wanted to know the truth. Why. Why must it be her that he played with? There are tons of other girls in the guild. Why her? What did she do against him that he hated her to the extend of toying with her, merely using her feelings to his advantage?

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
__And I thought we could be  
__You were everything, everything that I wanted  
__We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
__And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
__All this time you were pretending  
__So much for my happy ending_

She thought she knew him, she thought they would have the perfect happy ending. She thought their lives were intertwined in a fairytale . He was everything to her. Her charming prince, her knight, her _everything. _Why didn't it turn out well then? All the memories of them together flashed in front of her eyes, slowly fading into hollow darkness. All this pretending that he did, it gave her false hope. So much for happy ever afters.

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_You've got your dumb friends  
__I know what they say  
__They tell you I'm difficult  
__But so are they_

_But they don't know me  
__Do they even know you?  
__All the things you hide from me  
__All the shit that you do_

She had heard some things around. Many ex-Sabertooth members told Sting that I'm no good, that I'm trouble, that weak and pathetic. But they don't even know her, what gives them the right to judge her? She wasn't even sure they knew Sting all so well. There are things people hide from others, they may not know Sting from the inside. So what right do they have?

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
__And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
__We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
__And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
__All this time you were pretending  
__So much for my happy ending_

_It's nice to know that you were there  
__Thanks for acting like you cared  
__And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all  
__Thanks for watching as I fall  
__And letting me know we were done_

The tears that had gathered in Lucy's eyes trickled one by one down her cheek as she stared into Sting's dark orbs. She used to love getting lost staring into them, but now her own orbs stared hard into his, burning with hatred. She was serious with him, yet he was only playing around with her. They were done. Over. Nothing left between them. Nothing but burnt memories.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
__We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
__And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
__All this time you were pretending  
__So much for my happy ending_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
__We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
__And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
__All this time you were pretending  
__So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
__So much for my happy ending  
__Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

By the end of the song, Lucy could see some Fairy Tail members glaring at Sting, as if trying to kill him with their glares. But she didn't care. She bolted out of the guild after unplugging her guitar. She found herself locked up in her apartment, sobbing out her frustrations. They were over. Nothing left. There are no happy endings. No happy ever afters. Just her, and the comforting sadness.

**(T^T)**

**Songs Used: My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne**

_**Serena's Talking Corner:**** Heya all! Sorry for the depressing fic yet again. I was kinda annoyed that the main storyline of the manga was delayed for TWO WHOLE WEEKS by side-stories, so the inspiration to write a one-sided fic came up! I kinda like StiCy, but Sting is so mean! I'm glad Natsu beat his ass in the tournament, cheers for Natsu! Anyways, was it good? Is there any mistakes? Is there anything I should change? I wouldn't bite someone for criticizing my story! Cookies for those who reviewed, favourited and followed my previous one-shot **'Back to December'**. Thank you very much! So Sere-chan's out for the day and thanks for reading once again!**_


End file.
